The Secret Of NIMH (Human style) (my version)
Cast *Mrs. Brisby - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Jeremy - Elliot (Open Season) *Nicodemus - Pterono (The Land Before Time 7: The Stone Of Cold Fire) *Mr. Ages - Sultan (Aladdin) *Auntie Shrew - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *The Great Owl - Akela (The Jungle Book) *Justin - Aladdin *Jenner - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Sullivan - Hunch (Rock-A-Doodle) *Teresa - Jenny (Oliver and Company) *Martin - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Cynthia - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Timmy - Rahjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons - Jim Darling (Lady and the Tramp) *Mrs. Beth Fitzgibbons - Darling (Lady and the Tramp) *Billy Fitzgibbons - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Dragon the Cat - Diesel 10 (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Miss Right - Gisselle (Open Season) Scenes *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 1 - Prologue/Main Titles *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 2 - Snow White Visits Sultan/Asking for Medicine *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 3 - Snow White Meets Elliot/Diesel 10 Attacks *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 4 - Aquaintance/Elliot's Potential *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 5 - Auntie Ursula/"Flying Dreams" *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 6 - Moving Day *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 7 - Seeking Wisdom/The Great Akela *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 8 - Helpful Elliot *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 9 - Exploration/Ghostface Chases Snow White Away *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 10 - Meet Aladdin/The Great Council Meeting *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 11 - Elliot Gets All Tied Up *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 12 - Pterono/The Story of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 13 - The Apple/Drake's Plan *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 14 - Elliot's Mission *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 15 - Drugging Diesel 10/Captured *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 16 - A Call from NIMH/Moving Snow White's House *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 17 - Snow White's Escape/Drake Takes Over *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 18 - Aladdin vs. Drake *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 19 - The House Sinks/The Apple's Power *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 20 - A New Home/Elliot Finds Gisselle *The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) (my version) part 21 - End Credits Gallery cast Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Mrs. Brisby Elliot-open-season-elliot-11126883-400-343.jpg|Elliot as Jeremy Pterano.jpg|Pterono as Nicodemus Aladdin-sultan.jpg|Sultan as Mr. Ages Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-The-Littl1824218.jpg|Ursula as Auntie Shrew Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-The-Jungl3626328.jpg|Akela as The Great Owl Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Aladdin--517734.jpg|Aladdin as Justin Drake.PNG|Drake as Jenner ROCK A DOODLE-652.jpg|Hunch as Sullivan Jenny Foxworth.PNG|Jenny as Teresa Cody-walt-disney.jpg 1,202×768 pixels 2013-11-20 20-09-41-2-.jpg|Cody as Martin Troll28-1-.jpg|Rosie as Cynthia Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-The-Jungl3453031.jpg|Rahjan as Timmy Jim Dear-1-.jpg|Jim Dear as Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons 1383554 1402085186854 full-1-.jpg|Darling Dear as Mrs. Beth Fitzgibbons Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-472.jpg|John Darling as Billy Fitzgibbons Diesel10-1-.png|Diesel 10 as Dragon the Cat Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-4454.jpg|Gisselle as Miss Right Category:The Secret of NIMH Movies